With the popularization of a full screen for a mobile phone, the competition among various manufacturers in the field of full screen mobile phone is becoming increasingly fierce, and the manufactures all pursue a design of mobile phone products having a high screen to body ratio. However, to achieve a full screen so that a front surface of the mobile phone is full of screen, a bottleneck is that the front camera may not be hidden. Some elements such as the front camera can be accommodated in a region corresponding to a size of the screen by applying a slide cover to the mobile phone, and the slide cover is slid out when the front camera needs to be used. The slide cover is connected to a main body via a slide rail.
The slide rail in the related art includes an upper sliding plate, a lower sliding plate and a spring. The upper sliding plate and the lower sliding plate can be slidably mounted, one end of the spring is mounted to the upper sliding plate, and the other end of the spring is mounted to the lower sliding plate. The traditional slide rail may have following defects:
(1) A thickness of the spring used in the slide rail is 0.6 mm or larger than 0.6 mm, and a thickness of the slide rail is about 1.6 mm; the thickness of the whole slide rail cannot be reduced due to a space occupied by the spring itself, so a thinner slide rail cannot be made, thus resulting in that a thickness of a mobile terminal such as the mobile phone cannot be reduced;
(2) In order to decrease the thickness of the slide rail, the lower sliding plate of the slide rail is hollowed to accommodate the spring, which causes a strength of the slide rail to be lowered;
(3) The spring has a weak fatigue resistance; in the life cycle of the slide rail, with the service time increasing, the elastic property of the spring changes, thus influencing the use hand-feeling of the user;
(4) As the elastic force of the spring in the height direction of the slide rail changes during the sliding of the slide rail, a gap between the upper sliding plate and the lower sliding plate of the slide rail is not uniform; and
(5) When the slide rail slides to a certain position (a dead point), a direction of the elastic force of the spring will switch, and thus the slide rail stops.